Where would you be
by kitti corpse
Summary: KaixRay sorta. Ray thinks Kai doesnt love him anymore and desides to end it. character death, suicide


I used Martina McBride's "Where Would You Be". I hope u like this one. Its kinda like a sequal to Hold On.

**Disclamer**: I dont own. Just the Idea.

* * *

-----I wonder where your heart is-----  
-----Cause it sure don't feel like it's here-----

Ray Kon sat on the edge of his and Kai's bed, a dagger in one trembling hand and tears streaming continuously down his tanned cheeks. He couldn't help it, no matter what he did the tears would just keep coming like an endless brook, and they just refused to let him be in peace.

-----Sometimes I think you wish-----  
-----That I would just disappear-----

The two had been together since the incident at the Kon household. Kai had come over due to a mandatory project the two had to work on for class. He definitely wasn't expecting to see a bleeding and broken Ray naked on the crimson stained kitchen floor. Beer cans surrounding the boy like a mockery of a false fortress.

-----Have I got it all wrong-----  
-----Have you felt this way long-----  
-----Are you already gone-----

After finding Ray in that puddle of blood, the bluenette had taken him home and cleaned him up. The crimson-eyed teen took care and protected the broken boy. But lately the bluenette had been disregarding him as if he were just a burden. Almost going back to his old cold-hearted self. Ray wasn't sure what he had done to cause this. He only wished he could fix it. But Kai wouldn't tell him.

-----Do you feel lonely-----  
-----When you're here by my side-----  
-----Does the sound of freedom-----  
-----Echo in your mind-----

He tried to talk to the older boy, but each time Kai would either be busy or just give him a flippant remark making him feel stupid for even the slightest worry.

-----Do you wish you were bye yourself-----  
-----Or that I was someone else-----  
-----Anyone else-----

Sometimes he would wonder if Kai were unhappy with his choice of taking Ray in the way he did. Maybe Kai would be happier if he weren't around to burden him anymore. He had thought about so many times before. Ray would sit in their room entertaining the thought of going back home. He didn't -want- to go back, who would -willingly- want to go back to all the abuse and rape that he was subjected to all those years? But he had no other place to go.

-----Where would you be-----  
-----If you weren't here with me-----  
-----Where would you go-----  
------If you were single and free-----  
-----Who would you love-----  
-----Would it be me-----  
-----Where would you be-----

He loved the bluenette. He knew this from the beginning. But he could honestly say that he doubted his feelings were returned.

-----I don't wanna hold you back-----  
-----No I don't wanna slow you down-----

He could so much better…' Who wants a broken toy anyway?' These were the thoughts that floated around his deeply depressed mind on a daily bases. And he believed them entirely.

-----I don't wanna make you feel-----  
-----Like you are tied up and bound-----  
-----Cause that's not what loves about-----

Crystal tears fell from the bleeding angel's golden eyes as dropped the silver dagger tainted with his life blood as it began to rain outside.

-----If there's no chance we can work it out-----  
-----Tell me now-----  
-----Oh, Tell me tell me now-----

The rain fell heavily, drenching the earth with tears of the forgotten. It's coldness easily mimicking the feeling infesting itself inside a dieing boy's heart as he cried what tears he had left.

-----Where would you be-----  
-----If you weren't here with me-----  
-----Where would you go----  
-----If you single and free-----  
-----Who would you love-----  
-----Would it be me-----  
-----Where would you be-----

Closing his eyes and accepting the feeling of exhausted weakness taking hold of his body. Ray Kon's last tears fell. With one breathless shudder he spoke in the smallest of whispers.

-----Have I become the enemy-----  
-----Is it hard to be yourself-----  
-----In my company-----

"I'm sorry… Kai." Blood stained his pale skin along with his white button-up shirt and silk bed sheets surrounding his lifeless body.

-----Where would you be-----  
-----If you weren't here with me-----  
-----Where would you go-----  
-----If you were single and free-----  
-----Who would you love-----  
-----Would it be me-----  
-----Where would you be-----

A few minutes later the young CEO entered the mansion with a bright, positively beaming smile on his face. He shook the rain droplets from his attire and set down his suitcase before being glomped by his younger sister.

Sakura looked up seeing her brother's smile. She asked the older boy about his good mood receiving a ruffle of her hair. Kai leaned down to whisper in her ear and show the youth the diamond and sapphire ring intended for a certain raven-haired golden-eyed boy. The younger, light purple haired girl was hopping around excitedly as he pushed her brother toward the stairs leading him up to His and Ray's room.

Kai raced up the stairs to their room calling out his young lover's name as he burst into the room. What he saw when he got there completely whipped the smile off his face. Never in his wildest -nightmares- would he ever want to see this. On the bed was Ray Kon's limp, lifeless body. Paler than he had ever seen the boy with the exception of crimson liquid pooled around him. One arm hung limp over the side of the bed with blood dripping to the floor and on the floor, laid the blood stained rose dagger.

"No…" It was barely a whisper as the brunette stumbled over to the bed, "No, please Ray, let this be a nightmare." He lifted the boy into his arms and cradled the cold body of his love as he rocked them back and forth. Tears fell from Crimson eyes to mix with those left to dry on the cold pale skin of the lifeless figure in his arms.

"Don't leave me, Ray, please don't leave me..." He pleaded as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the blonde's neck. He knew it was too late, but he desperately didn't want to let go. He looked up seeing a small, black folded paper lying on the night table by the side of the king-sized bed. He plucked it up almost fearfully and unfolded the paper. Inside, neatly scrawled in the dead boy's writing, white ink read…

Where would you be

if you weren't here with me  
Where would you go  
If you were single and free  
Who would you love  
Would it be me  
Where would you be'


End file.
